The present invention relates to a staple remover for pulling and removing out a staple which is binding in a state of binding a number of piled papers by a stapler from said papers.
Generally, in case when a number of papers are desired to file and bind, staples formed with U-shape and arranged in plenty by joining aside are contained within a stapler, and papers are filed and bound by said stapler by utilizing said staple.
However, in case when it is required to release the bound state at a state that the papers are bound as above description, said staple of bound state should be pulled and removed out from the papers, and various means for this have been provided.
A staple remover which is a typical conventional means for removing such staple is shown in FIG. 1.
That is, conventional staple remover is made of structure that inner body piece 1 is inserted into the interior of side plate 3f of outer body piece 3 and then connecting by hinge pin 2, and said inner and outer body pieces 1, 3 are structured with staple removing forks 1d, 3d, and side plates 1f, 3f.
Said inner and outer body pieces 1, 3 have respectively staple removing forks 1a, 3a which have sharp and acute angle so as to be able to penetrate into staple binding the papers and being formed to face one another so as to be made a couple at its front end portion, and they have respectively curved portions 1g, 3g which are started from said staple removing forks 1a, 3a and being formed in arcuate shape so that pulling out continuously the staple pulled out from the papers by said staple removing forks 1a, 3a.
And, side plates 1f, 3f projected by predetermined magnitude from respective linear portions 1d, 3d starting from said curved portion 1g, 3g are formed at rear end portions of said inner and outer body pieces 1, 3 respectively, wherein inner and outer body pieces 1, 3 are connected by hinge pin 2 at a state that both side plates 1f of the inner body piece 1 are inserted between both side plates 3f of the outer body piece 3, and compression spring (not shown) for providing elasticity is mounted between the inner and outer body pieces 1, 3 and then the staple removing fork 1a of the inner body piece 1 moves within the interior of the staple removing fork 3a of the outer body piece 3a.
Accordingly, the both staple removing forks 1a of the inner body piece 1 had been moved within the interior of the both staple removing forks 3a of the outer body piece 3.
Therefore, in case when it is required to pull and remove out the staple of a state which is binding a number of papers from said papers, when an user applies a force to grippers 1b, 3b in a state that the staple removing forks 1a, 3a are approached to the staple, the staple removing forks 3a of the outer body piece 3 and the staple removing forks 1a of the inner body piece 1 are rotated in arcuate around the hinge pin 2 whereby simultaneously approaching from the both side of the staple in the direction confronting one another, according to this, each staple removing forks 1a, 3a move continuously in the direction confronting one another and thereby penetrating between the paper and bottom surface of the staple, and successively in response to the continuous moving of the staple removing forks 1a, 3a, the staple is lifted up along the curved portions 1g, 3g whereby being pulled and removed out of the papers.
However, according to the above-described conventional staple remover, sometimes a state has been occurred that only one side of the staple was pulled out instead the both ends stuck into the papers are simultaneously and completely pulled and removed out therefrom, in this case, there has been inconvenience that an user had to grip again the staple by finger and pull out it, therefore it has not been so useful.